Def Jam: Konoha Shakedown
by Blackmage835
Summary: When an retired gangster leaves the great NYC inorder to get live a clean life is followed by a man he had supposedly killed. Naruto gets himself invovled with a world he'd thought he's never see. NaruHina somewhere in there


-1Def Jam: Konoha Shakedown

Character stats

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 17  
Style 1 (main): Street

Style 2 (secondary):Martial Arts

Style 3: (support):Street

Upper Power:10

Lower Power:9.8

Grapple Strength:5

Toughness:7.4

Speed:9

Health:10

Charisma:8.8 -(will constantly change during story)

Blazin' Move:Uzumaki Hoho Rendan (Spiral Tiger Combo)

Name:Hyuuga Neji

Age:18  
Style 1 (main):Martial Arts

Style 2 (secondary):Martial Arts

Style 3: (support):Martial Arts

Upper Power:7.6

Lower Power:6.8

Grapple Strength:5

Toughness:10

Speed:10

Health:5

Charisma:10

Blazin' Move:64 Strikes

Name:Uchiha Sasuke

Age:17  
Style 1 (main):Martial Arts

Style 2 (secondary):Street

Style 3: (support):Martial Arts

Upper Power:10

Lower Power:10

Grapple Strength:5

Toughness:9.8

Speed:6.2

Health:9

Charisma:10

Blazin' Move:Predictable Outcome

Name:Rock Lee

Age:18  
Style 1 (main):Kick Boxing

Style 2 (secondary):Martial Arts

Style 3: (support):Martial Arts

Upper Power:9.1

Lower Power:10

Grapple Strength:5.4

Toughness:7

Speed:10

Health:6.8

Charisma:6

Blazin' Move:Youthful Spirit

Name:Chouji Akimichi

Age:17  
Style 1 (main):Wrestling

Style 2 (secondary):Submission

Style 3: (support):Street

Upper Power:8.4

Lower Power:7.5

Grapple Strength:10

Toughness:9.8

Speed:3

Health:10

Charisma:7

Blazin' Move:The Rollover

Name:Nara Shikamaru

Age:17  
Style 1 (main):Martial Arts

Style 2 (secondary):n/a

Style 3: (support):n/a

Upper Power:6.8

Lower Power:5.5

Grapple Strength:8

Toughness:7

Speed:8.3

Health:9

Charisma:8.9

Blazin' Move:Shadow Fusing

Name:Hyuuga Hinata

Age:16  
Style 1 (main):Martial Arts

Style 2 (secondary):Martial Arts

Style 3: (support):Street

Upper Power:10

Lower Power:4.5

Grapple Strength:5.7

Toughness:8.2

Speed:7.1

Health:10

Charisma: 9.5

Blazin' Move:Confident Bust

Name:Haruno Sakura

Age:17  
Style 1 (main):Street

Style 2 (secondary):Kick Boxing

Style 3: (support):Martial Arts

Upper Power:10

Lower Power:10

Grapple Strength:8

Toughness:9.1

Speed:6.4

Health:3.4

Charisma:9.0

Blazin' Move:Inner self

Name:O.G.

Age:20  
Style 1 (main):Street

Style 2 (secondary):Martial Art

Style 3: (support):Kick Boxing

Upper Power:10

Lower Power:9.8

Grapple Strength:6

Toughness:6.4

Speed:10

Health:9

Charisma:10

Blazin' Move:Street Sweeper

Name:Benji

Age:20  
Style 1 (main):Street

Style 2 (secondary):Martial Arts

Style 3: (support):Wrestling

Upper Power:10

Lower Power:9.8

Grapple Strength:6

Toughness:6.4

Speed:9

Health:10

Blazin' Move:Art Of Pain

Name:Orochimaru

Age?  
Style 1 (main):Martial Arts

Style 2 (secondary):Street

Style 3: (support):n/a

Upper Power?

Lower Power?

Grapple Strength?

Toughness?

Speed?

Health?

Charisma?

Blazin' Move:Snake Venom

Prologue

He smirked as he looked at his opponent lying on the floor. "Time to put an end his bitch ass" he thought aloud to himself. With a mighty roar everything seemed to slow down and his vision turn red. He could feel the power he had, the rush of adrenaline rushing through his veins. As his opponent steadies himself to his feet the fighter grapples him and with a knee to the chest, a quick elbow to the ribs, flipping with amazing speed that it almost knocked the opponent over before his legs wrapped around his neck and through him in the air. Before the opponent landed the fighter smiled as he rolled flipped one more time. With his heel extended over the opponents body time may have froze for that moment at the fighter could feel all his power being put onto this one drive. In the next second it was over as his heel crushed almost through the opponents throat.

Stepping out of the alley in Brooklyn, a place he used to call his home the man sighed a bit forlorn. _I thought it was over once D-Mob was taken down. Guess not. _He stepped out into a more crowed are of New York and called a cab. "LaGuardia Airport please" _I need to get out of here as far away as I can._ With that thought in mind the cab drove off.

**_5 Days Later_**

For a few days he thought he was safe. He thought nobody would come for me here. Looking down at the mess of a man in front of him he knew he was wrong. _Japan! I flew all the way to Japan and they still follow me_. "There has to be someplace where I can live legit again. "HEY YOU" Hearing this the man looks behind him to see that punks buddies had just arrived. A group of about ten men all hold pipes and various other weapons of opportunity. "Shit" he mumbles as he darts out of the scene.

After running about 25 blocks the man finally decides to try to shake them off in an old library. "Dammit I can't shake these mother OW" a book fell off the shelf and bounced on his head. _Must've fallen when I leaned against the shelf_. Then something in the book caught his interest an old map leading to a small secluded village. _I wonder how accurate this map is? Does this place really exist? Konoha: Village Hidden in the Leaves. Home to some of the worlds strongest ninjas. Sounds like fairytale._

At that moment he heard something fall a few shelves away. Staying low the fighter snuck around to the source of the noise. _Fuck one of the punks ass bitches from earlier. _Slowly lifting the book in his hand overhead the man swiftly brought it to the bitch's skull, knocking him out. After rushing out of the library and making his way back to his temporary apartment. The man looked at the book and frowned. _Real or not it's worth a shot looking for this place. At least then I won't have to worry so much._

Closing the book the man got up, packed a few essentials, and left the apartment.

_**5 Weeks Later**_

This was unexpected. He had found the Village Hidden in the Leaf to his surprise. And the guards welcomed him in without question. The man had gone one week trying to get himself known but the village didn't take kindly to strangers apparently. So he ended up doing something he never thought he'd do. He opened a club and business was doing good until some punk saying he was a fighter from a man he thought was long dead attacked him coming home from the club.

He could've taken this bitch easily if he hadn't jumped him and almost ran a knife through his arm. Now he was bleeding with a limp arm and stuck fighting a psychotic punk in an alley. Just when he thought he was about to be wasted a young blond jumped in. Sucker punching the attacker and picking up the fighter. The blonde mumbles "Come on I'll take you to the hospital". The fighter looked at this boy. _He doesn't even know me and he ran to my defense. Reminds me of myself one year ago. _Looking back and the man who looking at the man with the knife who was now glaring from the ground. He sighed as the Blonde carried him on. _And he's about to remind me a lot more. Because now he's involved._


End file.
